


Uncover

by korik



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#557790<br/>fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment: One of your antagonist’s minions has a crush on the antagonist; almost everyone knows about it.  They’ve finally confessed to the antagonist (in private or public, your choice).  How does your antagonist react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncover

"Pray, a moment, Gabranth."

The resolute statue clad with black, rimmed in silver edged plate freezes, horned helm turned from the lord that bids him to wait, a strange tone seeming to have come over the other.

The gentle, rich words continue, but they are hesitant sounds from a place that feels to be entrenched in the past, when the Lord Solidor was so much younger, so much more innocent and hoping for a story, entreating a lonely, bitter soldier boy for a precious word. “A fortnight past, and many fortnights before, I have heard certain words fall from your mouth; perhaps they are afterthoughts, dreams when I am perchance asleep - “

The silent Judge Magister can only continue to listen, feeling his pulse begin to quicken, his mind slowly forming around a world of possibilities as to what his sworn lord may think, may say next. It makes his stomach churn, and he silently berates himself as he continues to listen, turning to watch the younger man begin to pace, slow steps careful and light even as he is fully armored from toe to neck.

" - I shall not grieve you with my measly re-creation of those words, your tongue is more suited to the lyrical embrace of your lost land." A pause, and the steady Judge notes how the light filters through the stained glass, casting a dark array of colored shadows over a face that seems so young as he gazes upon it. Fragile. "My curiosity grasped and battled at my good sense; I could not rest until I knew what you spoke with such unfaltering fondness." 

Hands twisted behind his back, they release now as the dark haired man steps towards him, impudent wisps of hair curling beyond their bounds.

The Judge resists brushing them aside, brushing his gloved hands over the olive tinted skin and cheek, tracing an absent path over the bones. He holds his breath, blood flushing to color his skin, then retreat again.

"I am unworthy, and I shan’t make a flimsy case to appeal myself to you, Gabranth - " - the diamond cold eyes, so hard and bitter in their usual way have begun to crack, and the taller man can grasp true fear that threatens their frayed edges, fear he feels so keenly in himself - "You have sworn yourself to me, my House, and we are not worthy - but, pray, I do…sink myself into a hellish oblivion to know, to _understand_ -” a pause causes Gabranth to nearly gasp for air.

"May I _foolishly_ attempt to love you so unceasingly as well? To lay myself upon your righteous judgement, good sir, to be held when only darkness remains?”

The man says nothing for a while, his hands clenched at his sides as he stares upon the one before him, nine years younger, and whom he has, yes, so foolishly also fallen in love with, and has spoken in his weaker moments those words in his near forgotten tongue. His stilled hands, however, move, and he pulls the helmet from atop his head, that hides the smile that has turned his lips up, lightened the barest traces of blue in his own eyes (as later Vayne tells him so).

He embraces his Lord, placing a chaste kiss against the warm forehead, then his freehand grasps at the slim chin, upturning the beautiful face, feeling the white gloves of the other grasp around the cracks and open spaces in his armor as they touch lips.

Never again shall they be alone, he thinks.


End file.
